


This Choice I Made

by DarthLivion (impulsewriter)



Series: Fallen Archangel [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Gen, Hinted Disposable Demon/Michael (Good Omens), mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: He didn't know if the angels could see it, but he could. He could see the small ways that screamed not an angel in the angel's mannerisms, and when the old bastard Gabriel turned his back, he could see the flat look that gave away exactly what was going on.The Disposable Demon sees things he probably shouldn't, and makes a choice that has some consequences.
Series: Fallen Archangel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399369
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	This Choice I Made

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2020, and first fic in... months, actually. I asked notanightlight on tumblr what I should do, and they told me "DD delivers the holy fire to heaven's execution, and realizes that the angel sitting there is the demon he's idolized. He stays quiet but the pressure of knowing the secret makes him anxious, and he eventually runs away to Crowley and Aziraphale's door to find safety".
> 
> I took creative liberties, and it's now part of the Fallen Archangel series and I regret NOTHING lmao
> 
> *Title's from Over and Over Again by Nelly and Tim McGraw lol

He'd been nervous, when he'd been told he would be the one delivering the Hellfire. It wasn't something that happened, to have a _demon_ entering Heaven, even if it were briefly, so one couldn't blame him for being nervous. But he wasn't a demon with any significance1, so he simply forced a smirk, agreed to the job, and went up to Heaven.

But now he was low-key panicking. He didn't know if the angels could see it, but he could. He could see the small ways that screamed _not an angel 2_ in the angel's mannerisms, and when the old bastard Gabriel turned his back, he could see the flat look that gave away exactly what was going on.

DB3 was about to shoot Hellfire right into the face of the demon he looked up to, and he had a feeling that nobody would be happy, when they found out that Crowley had taken the place of the angel that the old bastard Gabriel wanted to execute.

Which, if Crowley was _here_ , then...

Oh, for fuck's sake.

DB had a feeling the angel was in Hell, getting a bath in Holy Water, and seeing as the Archangel Michael wasn't here, despite the fact that the old bastard Gabriel was, he had a feeling that she was the one delivering the Holy Water.

Yikes, that'd be a damn mess to deal with4.

“We're done here.” Gabriel said, “You, do it.” DB hesitated, and Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. “I said _do it_.” DB moved up to where Crowley was standing, and the look he gave Crowley, he hoped showed the older demon that he knew what was up, and he was a bit worried about the consequences.

He shot the Hellfire at Crowley, and part of him took great pleasure in the fact that the angels in the room looked horrified at the fact that their 'angel' didn't burn up and die.

When it was over, he collected the Hellfire, and returned to Hell, where he handed it back over to Beezlebub, who seemed too shaken up to ask about what happened in Heaven5.

DB chose to keep his knowledge to himself, about what happened. He had no reason to rat on Crowley, not after everything he'd done for him.

It took less than a week for Hastur to start insisting that something had happened for both Crowley and the angel to _not die_ , that Crowley had done _something_ , and DB took the chance to escape before Hastur could go back and question him again about that failed Execution Day6.

He ended up in Soho, in front of Crowley's apartment door, and banging on it in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

He was absolutely terrified when the fucking _Archangel Michael_ opened the door instead. She looked startled, and he _was_ startled, but then Crowley was looming over Michael from behind, and the older demon frowned.

“DB. I should've expected you to come sooner or later.” Crowley drawled.

“Hastur's catching on.” DB said, “He questioned me for _hours_.” Crowley's eyes narrowed, at that bit of information, and he seemed a bit tense, even as he nodded.

“And?”

“And he only stopped because Beez' called him away.” DB said, and Crowley's small bit of tension relaxed.

“Well, then, come on in.” Crowley said, pulling Michael away from the doorway. DB nervously shuffled in, and Michael looked at Crowley.

“Who is this and why are you trusting them?”

“This is DB, and he's probably the only demon in existence that I trust.” Crowley replied, “He's also the only one in all of existence to have realized that I wasn't Aziraphale, during the failed attempt to kill him by Hellfire.” Michael paused, her eyes widening, as she looked at DB.

“You knew he wasn't Aziraphale?” She asked, and DB hesitated, but nodded.

“I've been told to work with Mister Crowley b'fore.” He admitted, “I figured it out.”

“Damn, I didn't even realize until after I came here.” Michael muttered, and DB raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming.

“I didn't realize archangels could swear.” DB said, and the look she gave him was definitely worth fleeing Hell.

DB was in a lot of trouble, and he had a feeling Crowley wasn't going to be a damn bit of help7.

Well, at least she wasn't the old bastard Gabriel.

\---------

1He was named _Disposable Demon_ , for Satan's sake, so, of _course_ he wasn't a demon with any significance, even if he _had_ been an angel that had Fallen, back in the Old Days.

2“Not an Angel” does not necessarily mean that this person is a demon. The universe is less black and white than one may think, when it comes to those who are not human or animal. During the exchange, all our protagonist can tell is that this imposter is not actually the angel in question, or an angel at all.

3DB, short for Demon Boi, was a name that Crowley had given him, when DB had first met him, and Crowley had learned that Satan had dubbed him _Disposable Demon_. It was the first time DB had felt like he was _worth_ something, and that was when he'd started admiring Crowley, since the older demon had no problem saying _fuck this shit,_ and then do what he wanted.

4And yet, DB sort of hoped, that the angel that was meant to be Hellfired, would take great pleasure in her discomfort, for the mere fact that she was kind of a bitch, and was willingly turning Holy Water over to _demons_ , and that was kind of fucked up, even if the archangel _was_ pretty.

5DB didn't know what was weirder – the fact an angel waltzed into Hell wearing the face of a demon, with no regards for safety or the fact he could die by simply one of them getting angry, or the fact that Beezlebub was suddenly nothing like the unfazed-by-anything hardass they usually always were.

6For demons, 'questioning' another really simply meant _torturing_ another, for information, until they couldn't find it in them to lie anymore. DB lasted, and Hastur had only left because he'd been called by Beezlebub to discuss something.

7He's in trouble twice over, now, since he's most definitely tipped Hastur off by fleeing, that he knows something, but now he's in a whole _other_ kind of trouble, and it all revolves around Michael, and Crowley is _definitely_ not going to help him with it. Best case scenario, Crowley simply doesn't laugh at him _too_ hard.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can catch me on tumblr at impulsewriter


End file.
